


Key

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesiac Character, Canon Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Dark Themes, Modern AU, Mystery, Romance & Drama, Royalty AU, Secrets, Telepathy, alien Vanitas, but not for them lol, human Ventus, slight foreboding possibly sinister outcomes, star-crossed lovers, would you trust a strange voice in your head type scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: Ven,says the Voice.I want to tell you a story“Sure,” Ventus answers. “But only if you’ll tell me your name first."The Voice is silent for so long that Ventus starts to believe they might have actually reached an impasse.Or, maybe heislosing his mind, after all.As if summoned to speak by Ventus’ doubt, the Voice finally whispers a reply.Fine. My name… is Van.A story in which an alien spacecraft crash lands on Earth and Ventus coincidentally becomes telepathically linked to the being it harbours… or so he thinks. Things aren’t exactly as they seem.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soo late with this, but Happy VanVen Day for 21/12, everyone! I tried out a new writing style, but I’m not sure if I’ll use it again lololol. Anyway, hope everyone’s safe and well and I wish you all of the happiness in the New Year 💜

When it first happens, Ventus isn’t even aware of it. 

He’s deep in sleep, lost in dreams, warm and comfortable amongst his covers. 

_Hey_

He rolls over, shifts position, his body curling in closer on itself. A strange presence prods at his mind. 

_Wake up_

Ventus flops onto his back. One of his arms now hangs over the edge of his bed. 

_I’m here,_ says the Voice, and Ventus knows nothing. 

_I’ve finally_

_found you_

-0-

“Hey, sleepy-head,” Skuld, his housemate, greets him next morning when Ventus finally drags himself from his bed. “What’s up with you this morning? You’re usually up _way_ before me. It’s already half past nine, you know.” 

Ventus flops himself down into the nearest chair at their kitchen’s breakfast bar. He rests his chin in the palm of his hand while he watches Skuld cook. 

“Dunno.” He pauses to yawn. “For some reason I just feel really out of it. Must’ve slept weird or something.” 

Skuld turns from the cooktop, her favourite purple spatula in hand. She gives Ventus a dry look. 

“Maybe you’re coming down with something?”

Ventus shrugs. He feels fine, despite how fuzzy his head seems to be. It’s surely nothing to worry about - nothing a strong coffee won’t fix. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He gives Skuld a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it’ll pass.”

Skuld grins cheekily back at him. “You better not give me anything! Not with exams right around the corner.” She doesn’t wait for his reply before she turns back to overseeing her breakfast. 

-0-

And then, something odd happens. 

Ventus is sitting in class, in his usual spot, when the strangest sensation passes over him. He shivers violently, his pen shaking in his grasp before - 

Nothing.

As soon as it begins it’s over again, but now, he’s left with a feeling. A feeling of being not quite alone. 

Frowning, Ventus looks to either side of him, at the people that are his neighbours. Well, of course he’s not alone, he’s sitting in a lecture hall full of other slack-faced, half-asleep students. Finals are nearly upon them, but that doesn’t make the student body any less apathetic. This was only a class for extra credit anyway. Sometimes it seemed as if everyone just showed up to zone out and have a break between classes more important. Ventus knew he for one _definitely_ never paid much attention. 

_Hey_

Ventus chokes, his pen goes flying. It clatters to the floor, the sound harsh and jarring against the monotone of the professor speaking at the front of the room. No one moves, though, no one reacts. 

It’s just Ventus staring unseeing down at his notebook in front of him. Quietly flipping out. 

_Hey,_ says the Voice again. _You’re awake_

Swallowing hard, Ventus flicks his eyes over his neighbours again, even chancing a glance behind himself before coming to the same conclusion as before. 

Someone is talking to him… from within his _head._

 _Hello?_ He thinks. He sits rigid in his chair, half expectant of an answer and half fearing it. He knew classes had been a tad stressful lately, but to bring about him losing his _mind?_ Surely not. 

_What do they call you here?_ The Voice asks. _Tell me your name_

Ventus doesn’t even question it. He responds as if it’s normal - as if this is just another person speaking to him, and _not_ his own mind conjuring up phantoms. 

“Um. It’s Ven.” 

_Ven,_ the Voice sighs, and then it says no more. 

“Who are you?” Ventus counters. “ _Where_ are you?” 

Ventus waits, but nothing more is forthcoming. He’s left sitting there speechless, the classmates on either side of him shooting him strange looks. 

Then, and only then, does he realise he’s spoken out loud. 

-0-

He’s leaving his last lecture for the day when it’s obvious some kind of breaking news is sweeping the student body. Wherever he looks, Ventus sees people on their phones - reading text, watching videos, excitedly showing their friends their screens. 

Something has happened in the world. 

Something _big._

It isn’t long till he sees a video for himself. 

Lea all but shoves his phone in Ventus’ face the moment they catch sight of each other. 

“Can you believe this shit??” He says. “I’ve always been a believer - through and through, but _man!”_

His eyes crossing, Ventus grabs the phone and lowers it to eye level. On the screen is a home video of some kind playing on a loop. Its content is obvious the longer Ventus watches. 

It’s mainly of a blue sky, the camera panned out as far as it’ll go in order to catch the majority of the skyline above the trees. It’s been filmed in broad daylight, and hurtling through the atmosphere, on a crash course with the Earth itself, is what appears to be a strange, metallic spacecraft. It’s like nothing Ventus has ever seen before, and judging by everyone else’s reaction to it, no one else has ever seen anything like it either. The video loops, but Ventus watches it a second time, and then a third, his eyes tracking the craft’s trajectory towards the surface before it seemingly crash-lands off camera. 

“This is… real?” Ventus asks, distractedly handing Lea’s phone back to him. 

“You bet your ass it is!” Lea crows, watching the video again for himself. “It’s crashed _here_ of all places. Right in our very own backyard! There’s a rumour the Government’s gonna hold a press conference any moment now.” 

Lea scoffs then barks a laugh. He starts scrolling feverishly. “I’d like to see them try and cover this one up.” 

“Yeah,” Ventus answers, but he’s only half listening. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something stirs. He’s sure he’s not just imagining it...

 _Are you… Are you there?_ He thinks - as hard as he can - but, predictably, there’s no answer. 

Feeling silly, Ventus decides to forget it. 

Like, seriously, what are the odds? 

The day an alien spacecraft crash lands on Earth he suddenly gets a strange voice whispering in the back of his mind, as well? 

Yeah, right. 

-0-

_These beings are strange here,_ says the Voice, and Ventus nearly chokes himself with his own toothbrush. 

It’s the same day, but night has fallen, and Ventus is getting ready for bed. 

Lea had been correct on the whole ‘Government alien press conference’ thingy. Within an hour of Ventus watching the viral video on Lea’s phone he’d been on the train going home when all digital screens had flickered and cut off abruptly. What followed was a rather anticlimactic live broadcast wherein their country’s leader had called for calm and patience amidst the disturbance. The alien craft in question had been located and was currently in the process of being examined at the site where it had crashed. As of yet, there had been no living alien organisms of any kind discovered at the scene.

_Lies_

_Lies?_ Ventus thought back. _Which part?_

 _All of it,_ the Voice had informed him, leaving Ventus once again reeling. He held his breath, waiting for more, but the Voice stubbornly held it’s silence. 

Now, brushing his teeth, his thoughts wandering, the Voice makes another surprise entrance, as if it was never silent in the first place. 

Steeling himself, Ventus rinses his mouth free of toothpaste and studies his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. For all accounts, he looks the same. He feels the same, too. There is nothing about him, hiding in his appearance or within the depths of his blue eyes that even remotely suggests that he is losing it. 

“You’re real, aren’t you?” He says, quietly. He braces his hands on the counter-top, his eyes searching his own face. 

_As real as you,_ the Voice says. _But there’s been a lot of changes_

“What changes…?” Ventus whispers. He carefully studies the individual shades of blue swirling in his eyes, the curl of his eyelashes, the neat arches of his brows. 

_Your eyes_

_They’re still the same_

And that’s as much of an answer as any, apparently. 

He’s got this feeling that he should understand, but there’s nothing helping the fact that he just _doesn’t._ Half an idea is forming in his mind, but he’s kind of hesitant to hear the answer. 

“Who are you?” He asks for the second time, barely daring to breathe. He stands very still and waits. This time, though, he actually senses it when the Voice gently recedes. 

He never gets his answer.

-0-

_Ven,_ says the Voice exactly one day later. _Tell me about you_

It’s late afternoon now, the setting sun streaming into Ventus’ kitchen like long glowing ribbons of warmth. 

Already Ventus has gotten used to his extra occupant surprisingly easy, as if it really isn’t that out of the norm to be having conversations in your head with a voice that’s clearly different from your subconscious. The most telling of _that,_ though, would be that he hasn’t had the nerve to disclose it to anyone else. 

Throwing a handful of coriander into a nearby bowl, Ventus hums quietly. 

“What do you want to know?”

_Anything_

It’s Taco Tuesday in their house, which is one of Ventus’ favourites to whip up. Quick and easy and so, _so_ delicious. Ephemer would be over soon for a major study sesh with Skuld, so it was up to Ventus to get most of the food prep underway. Both Eph and Skuld were in Law School together, their course load _way_ more hectic than Ventus’ by a long-shot. Ventus only ever felt compelled to study at university after highschool because he thought he ‘may as well’. He sorta supposed it might come in handy one day, even if he’s never felt strongly about any one subject to actually major in any of them.

His lack of direction has always left him unsettled, but it’s such an old feeling now that he’s not used to feeling anything else. It’s not worth stressing about anymore, either… even if it does get him down on occasion. 

“Well, I guess I like to cook. And I like plants, too,” Ven tells the Voice. “Like, watering them and checking their soil - that kinda stuff. I haven’t really thought about it much, to be honest.” 

He shrugs. 

“I guess I just like… being busy.” 

_You hate sitting still,_ answers the Voice. It doesn’t really sound like it’s asking a question. 

Ventus grabs a nearby tomato and begins dicing it. The TV is playing in the living room across from him. Distractedly, he hums along to the tune of an obnoxious commercial jingle. One of Skuld’s most hated, particularly. 

_Do you like living here?_

Ventus considers this, on how he should answer. To assume this really is the wayward, crash-landed alien communicating with him telepathically is kind of… beyond crazy, but somehow, it’s still the most logical. So, going off those grounds, he assumes it’s probably just curious about Earth. He takes a chance. 

“You mean Earth, right? The planet we’re on? Cause, yeah, I do. But, wait, lemme elaborate.” 

He takes a break from dicing, waves the knife around in the air as he talks. 

“Humans can be kinda… crappy, but there're still alotta good ones so you can’t really throw them all in the same basket. And if you mean the Earth itself, then yeah, definitely. I don’t know where you are or if you’ve been outside yet but it’s a real _green_ planet. Lots of water and plants and all kinds of different animals. It’s pretty cool.” 

_We can spare this one then_

Ventus stops. The knife sort of hangs frozen in the air. The Voice throws him for another loop before Ventus can even think to question what it said.

_Are you_

_H_ _appy?_

It must be all the exam stress getting to him lately because in that moment Ventus really wants to confide in someone. 

“Um, yeah I guess so.” He sighs. “Just sometimes I feel like… something’s missing, though. Like, something important.” 

When the Voice doesn’t say anything right away, Ventus barrels on. 

“I… I was in some kind of accident when I was a kid. I can’t actually… remember anything from my childhood at all.” 

Blinking rapidly, refocusing, Ventus begins dicing the tomato again. 

“The only thing I _actually_ remember is – _was_ my name.” 

_Maybe_

_Your memories will return one day_

Ventus laughs. He shakes his head. 

“It’s been 10 years already, so I doubt it.”

_Maybe_

_You just need a key_

“...Key?” 

The sound of the front door opening abruptly draws Ventus’ attention. 

“Heyyy~ Ven, we’re home!” 

Ephemer and Skuld burst into the kitchen and Ventus happily greets them. The Voice, interrupted, falls silent. 

It isn’t long after that Taco Tuesday is in full swing. Ventus stands to one side of the breakfast bar while Ephemer and Skuld sit on stools on the other side. The TV playing in the background starts broadcasting the day’s headlines, and of course, still fresh in the public’s eye, an update on the ‘UFO crash’ begins showing. 

As one, they all turn to look at the screen. On the TV they’re showing pictures of a large crater-like impact site, destroyed vegetation and rock blasted everywhere. Amongst it all are large pieces of shiny, dark metal, which can only be what’s left of the alien spacecraft. An official-looking person holds up one of the smaller pieces for the camera, the sun reflecting off the smooth, black surface. 

“Reckon it was all a dumb hoax?” Skuld asks, turning back to her plate. She grabs another taco shell and begins filling it with pulled pork. 

Beside her, Ephemer shrugs. 

“Probably just another ‘Russian’ weather balloon.” 

_It’s fake,_ the Voice cuts in. 

_I didn’t crash_

_I landed_

Ventus frowns. He puts two and two together. 

“They captured you?”

_More or less_

_I expended a lot of my power to come here_

“Wait, you _meant_ to come here?”

“Uhh, Ven?”

Across from him, Skuld and Ephemer have both stopped eating. They’re staring at Ventus, both giving him an odd look.

“You okay over there?”

Ventus lifts an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Skuld and Ephemer exchange a glance before looking back to Ventus. Skuld points her fork at him. 

“You’re talking to yourself, like mumbling under your breath. What was that even, old Norse or something?”

Ventus can’t hide his surprise. He didn’t even realise he was speaking out loud. 

“Am I?” He laughs it off, rubs at the back of his head. “Must be all the cramming just getting to me!” 

Skuld is still looking at him like he’s losing it. She narrows her eyes, scrutinising him. 

Rising to the challenge, Ventus just shrugs and stares back. Skuld knows he’s a terrible liar; she’s not going to let this go without a fight. 

But then, something strange happens. 

Skuld flinches violently and cries out, her hand rising instinctively to cover her eyes. Ephemer and Ventus both start in alarm. Ephemer, being closer, reaches out to comfort her. 

It’s all over in a matter of seconds, though. Skuld lowers her hand and waves their concern off, grabbing for her nearby drink. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she insists, taking a quick sip of her coke. “Was just some weird, random brain freeze.” 

Reassured, Ephemer laughs lightly. He nudges her shoulder with his. “Always the dramatic one, huh?” 

They squabble for a bit and Ventus just stands there and watches them. There’s a strained smile on his face, his mind working overtime. 

_What,_ he thinks, _was that?_

-0-

Later, when he’s falling into bed, the Voice speaks. 

_Hey Ven_

_I want to tell you a story_

“Sure,” Ventus answers. “But only if you’ll tell me your name first.” 

The Voice is silent for so long that Ventus starts to believe they might have actually reached an impasse. 

_Or,_ maybe he _is_ losing his mind, after all. 

As if summoned by Ventus’ doubt, the Voice finally whispers a reply. 

_Fine_

_My name_

_Is Van_

“Van…” Ventus breathes. “That sounds so... normal.” 

And here he was totally expecting a being from another planet to have a name like ‘ _Xigbar’_ or something.

Settling under his covers, Ventus gets comfortable but leaves his bedside lamp on. The warm glow of it fills his room with soft, muted light. 

“Alright, tell me your story. Is it about your home planet?”

_Yes_

_A legend_

Ventus hums, his interest is piqued. “Okay, fire away.”

As if gathering himself, ‘Van’ paused for a short period before slowly beginning his tale. 

_Once, long ago, there was a prince born with a great and powerful gift_

_Although revered as a divine blessing, the gift was also seen as a terrible curse_

_The prince, too young and too weak to withstand it lay dying, his fate sealed_

_The king and queen were desperate to save him_

_They left on a long journey to consult the most powerful sorcerer in all the land_

_Once found, the sorcerer told them that the only way to save the prince’s life was to halve the great gifts power in two_

_In the meantime, till the prince came of an age where he could safely harness it, the other half of the gift would be kept safe – stored within a living vessel_

_The king and queen loved their son very much_

_No price was too high for them, no matter the cost_

_Following the sorcerer's instructions the king and queen chose a young boy from amongst the common people to serve as the prince's vessel_

_When the time came for the re-transference, the boy would have to pay the highest price_

_His life would be forfeit for his prince_

“That’s horrible!” Ventus can’t help but interrupt. “Who could do such a thing!?” 

After a beat, Van continues. 

_Without delay the boy was brought to the bedside of the dying prince_

_The sorcerer weaved his magic and the great gift was split in two_

_The prince recovered almost instantly whereas the boy, overwhelmed, was escorted from the room_

_For the rest of his days, until it was time to fulfil his duty, he would be a prisoner_

Ventus rolls onto his side and hugs his spare pillow tightly to his chest. He doesn’t want to interrupt again, but he has no idea how he’s supposed to sleep after this. Van’s story seemed so tragic it was making his heart ache. 

_But then_

_Something happened no one could have anticipated_

_The two halves of the gift called to each other_

_And, unknown to the king and queen and the sorcerer, the prince’s mind and the boys had become linked_

_Both lonely and isolated in their own ways, the prince and the boy soon became friends_

_And_

_As the years passed_

_They eventually fell in love_

Ventus gasps quietly. The air in his lungs shakily follows suit. He was completely and utterly enraptured. 

_But all too soon, the day the boy would die for his prince was upon them_

_The boy was resigned to his fate but the prince could not let him go_

Ventus crushes his pillow to him that much closer. His face was all but buried in it. 

_Before the ceremony could begin the prince fought off the sorcerer, grabbed his love's hand and ran_

_Throughout the years the sorcerer had slowly poisoned the minds of the king and queen_

_They would now stop at nothing to have the great gift restored for another purpose_

_They planned to use it, use the prince, to conquer new worlds_

_The prince had always planned for him and the boy to escape together but the sorcerer could only be held at bay for so long_

_He knew that the only way they were to survive was if they were to separate_

_So the boy, now a young man, left in a spaceship on his own while the prince left in another_

_While the sorcerer still lived they would forever remain apart_

Ventus was left with a deep, unsettling silence. He feels almost overwhelmed, as if he could cry at any moment. 

“That was… That’s so _sad,”_ he finally whispers. His voice is thick with unshed tears. 

It was just a story, but for a second there, it had all felt so _real._

“Is it… Is it true?” 

_There’s truth in every story,_ Van answers without actually answering at all. 

They both fell silent for a time after that. Ventus plays Van’s words over and over in his mind - relives every single detail. Finally, he has to ask something. 

“Do you think they ever found each other again?” 

Van isn’t quick to answer him. He takes so long in fact that Ventus falls into a restless, exhausted sleep. 

_One day they will,_ Van whispers. 

_Soon_

-0-

Over the next day, Ventus thinks of nothing but Van’s story. Not only that, he feels uneasy that an alien has specifically shared a story about two mind-melded aliens when he, in fact, seems to be experiencing something alarmingly similar _with_ said alien. 

Because it was strange, right? Well, it was obviously already a fairly strange situation to find oneself in, but maybe, just _maybe,_ somehow it was all related? There had to be some kind of… connection - or was he just being too full of himself - in thinking ‘Van’ had singled him out specifically?

His missing childhood, never far in his mind, leaps into focus and Ventus can’t help conjuring up wild, fantastical theories. 

He didn’t _feel_ like an alien, so… that surely meant he wasn’t one, right? There was just no way. 

Right?? 

Currently, Ventus is sitting in a quiet cafe with his laptop open on the table in front of him. Across from him, Lea has his laptop open too, which he is almost hunched over, his fingers feverishly stabbing at the keys. They’re both studying for the same class, but whereas Lea seems pretty determined to pass, Ventus simply just doesn’t care anymore. There’s an open notebook resting beside his laptop, but he’s barely glanced at it for the entire past hour. 

In the last week he’s completely lost all motivation. The threat of failure – of having to sit his finals again, just has no weight anymore. Maybe he’s just burnt out, but in light of recent developments, Ventus can’t help feeling it’s something more.

Alien or not, there has definitely always been a gaping void in his life. Ventus already knows he’d only be lying if he blamed his sudden lack of interest in his future on some alien being who made him eagerly dive back into his past. 

There were so many things teeming in his mind by now that Ventus couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He needs… answers. But the most pressing question now was whether Van would easily give them. 

Lea takes that moment to draw out an exaggerated groan, both of his hands leaving his keyboard to instead slide wearily down his face.

“I think I’m gonna get another coffee.” He looks blankly over at Ventus. “You want one?” 

Ventus gives him a small smile and shakes his head. He tries to make himself look invested in his laptop screen as Lea stands and leaves the table. As soon as he’s gone, Ventus returns to staring back into space. 

Despite his doubts, somehow he’s just certain that Van _does_ have the answers he needs. It’s just all… too much of a coincidence. 

He’s going to ask. He has to. 

_Van,_ he thinks. _Am I...?_

He ends up cutting himself short. He rubs at his forehead hard - feels stupid for even thinking it. 

It just couldn't be... It wouldn’t make any _sense,_ but… 

_What if I told you I was here for you?_

Ventus blinks rapidly. He sits up straighter in his chair. 

“For… me?” 

_You’ve saved me in more ways than I can count,_ Van tells him. _I am forever in your debt_

Ventus breathes in sharply through his nose, more confused than ever. He opens his mouth to beg answers, but Van keeps speaking.

_So I’ve come to wake you up_

A hand claps down on his shoulder and Ventus jumps violently. He’s breathing hard as he looks up into Lea’s startled face. 

“You okay, bud?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Ventus manages. He clears his throat and looks away. Just to look busy he mindlessly opens a new tab on his screen. 

Lea sits back down in his seat across from him, a takeaway coffee cup in hand. He looks worried. He frowns at Ventus.

“You sure? You’ve been kind of… out of sorts lately.” 

Ventus looks up at him and reluctantly meets his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say to that.

Out of the blue, Lea’s face suddenly twists in pain. He flinches sharply - grabs at his head with his hand. 

Ventus gasps and starts to get up, but Lea just cracks open one eye and waves him off. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing,” he says, rubbing at his eyes now with both hands. “Just – a bit of a headache behind my eyes. I probably need to get them checked.” 

Ventus stops looking at him. 

“I have to go.” 

Lea lowers his hands, letting them fall to his lap instead. He looks surprised and confused as Ventus begins gathering his things. 

“Oh, okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ventus offers distractedly. “I’ve just… I need to do something I forgot about at home.” 

“Yeah, no, that’s cool.” 

Ventus slams his laptop shut and shoves it into his bag along with the rest of his stuff. There’s a sense of urgency he wasn’t getting before, but now... it feels like every moment he’s away from Van is just… _wrong_. 

“Text me if you need anything!” Lea calls after him. Ventus lifts a hand in farewell, but his mind is already elsewhere. He pushes his way through the cafe’s door and out onto the street. 

_Van,_ he thinks. _What do you mean… wake me up?_

He swallows hard around the lump in his throat - feels some sort of desperation setting in. 

_I want to see you,_ he tries again, hoping Van will give him something _. I have to see you._

 _Come to me,_ Van whispers. _You will understand everything then_

Ventus starts to run. Luckily, his car is only parked a couple of blocks down. He needs to reach it - he needs to drive - he can’t waste anymore _time._

“How – how do I find you? What should I do?” 

_Just let your heart be your guiding key_

_You’ll know the way_

Ventus reaches his car and stops. His chest is heaving with each breath, one of his hands resting loosely on the driver side handle. 

He’s not panicked anymore, he’s afraid. Because he realises that finding Van means more than just answers for him. 

Going up against the government - leaving his friends and old life behind. Ventus knows that with what he’s about to do - _everything_ is going to change. 

_Don’t be afraid,_ Van whispers soothingly. 

_I’ll be with you every step of the way_

-0-

Ventus drives for eight hours straight. At some point, he stops to refuel his car, but he can’t even remember if he actually went inside the servo to pay for it. He wasn’t willing to stop for any other reason - not when he knows how close he is to finally understanding the truth. 

The drive is smooth and uneventful, despite leaving with nothing but the clothes on his back. He didn’t even tell Skuld he wouldn’t be home; didn’t want the chance of any of his friends trying to stop him.

If anyone had tried to stop him, _well._

He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done. 

The streets of the town Ventus drives to are quiet and dead when he arrives. There’s no one around and there’s absolutely no noise of any kind as Ventus parks his car outside of what looks to be some kind of water waste processing facility. 

He didn’t need a map - neither had Van given him any directions. He’d just… trusted his instincts. And now, without a doubt, he just somehow knows that Van is somewhere very close by. 

_Van,_ he thinks. _I’m here_

A familiar presence stirs within his mind. 

_Don’t worry about being stopped,_ Van reassures him. _I will hold them off_

Ventus steps out of his car, his eyes never leaving the facility in front of him. He closes the car’s door, but he doesn’t bother locking it. Something tells him he won’t be needing it anymore. 

He begins walking. Having Van’s presence with him makes this a little less nerve-wracking, but Ventus has never trespassed anywhere before. And if Van really is being held here against his will, then the outward appearance is more or less misleading. 

Maybe, on the surface it really is a waste water processing facility, but somewhere within, well hidden from any curious onlookers, is a Government base for clandestine operations. That it will be heavily guarded goes without saying. 

Ventus locates a double-doored entrance way that quickly becomes his first port of call. The yellow lights flicker and hum overhead, rough gravel faintly crunching underneath his feet. As he approaches, he notes there is in fact a security guard seated behind a desk just inside the entrance hall. 

_Just keep walking,_ Van soothes. _You can do this_

Ventus takes a deep breath and reaches for one of the door’s large metal handles. 

“I can do this…” 

He pulls the door open and steps inside, like he’s done it a hundred times before. 

To his surprise, the security guard doesn’t look up at him. It’s only then that he sees the earbuds in the man’s ears. Ventus can hear the low drone of heavy bass filtering from the phone the man is currently focussed on. 

He keeps moving, slightly more anxious now that the first hurdle is over with. Trusting himself, and the strange pull encouraging him ever forward, Ventus carefully makes his way through room after room, until finally, he finds what he’s been looking for. 

The stairwell. 

Down, the stairs take him, deep underground. Finally, they come to an end - and Ventus is faced with two doorways. 

He doesn’t stop. He reaches for the left one and pulls it open. 

Eyes wide, frozen in place, Ventus has a fraction of a second to raise his hands in front of him. 

At the end of a long hallway stand two heavily armed guards in military garb. They raise their weapons in unison. 

“Stop!” One of the soldiers shouts at him. “This is a restricted area to all unauthorised personnel!” 

Panicked out of his wits, Ventus calls for the only person he can expect to help him. 

_“V-Van!”_

Van is instantly there. 

_I’ve got you_

One moment the soldiers are tense and ready to gun him down - and the next they’re both screaming in agony.

Both of their M4’s clatter to the ground at their feet. One of the men grips the sides of his head and sinks slowly to his knees. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. The other crashes into the wall to his immediate left. Ventus can see a dribble of blood leaking from one of the man’s ears. His eyes roll, he slumps to the floor, and Ventus, shocked, stands there _very_ still. 

“What… What did you do to them!?” 

_They are not friends Ven_

_Not to you or I_

“I know that!” Ventus shouts out, his voice echoing off the bare white walls. “ _I know that, but-”_

He breaks off, whines in frustration. The two soldiers are now just lying there, either knocked out or _dead_ \- Ventus can’t tell at all. 

He _knows_ these aren’t good people, but that doesn’t mean he wants to see them hurt. 

_Ven_

_More are coming_

_Please_

Desperate, but still determined, Ventus is careful not to look directly at either of the soldiers as he steps over them and presses on through the double doors. 

_Don’t stop,_ Van urges him. 

_I will take care of everything_

The next handful of minutes pass _very_ quickly, but also excruciatingly slow. Ventus keeps moving, keeps walking through room after room after room, but this time around - they’re all full of people. 

All around him there is screaming punctuated with agonised cries of pain. People are running - everywhere. Here, in this formerly quiet government facility there is now nothing but absolute chaos.

And Ventus is the one at the center of it. 

Another armed soldier rushes him, his gun aimed at Ventus’ chest. Without ceremony he is violently thrown backwards, his trajectory taking out two of his comrades along the way. None of them get back up.

At first, while making his way through the first handful of rooms, Ventus had felt nothing but cold shock and horror. 

But now, a new, more welcome emotion was invigorating him - lifting him above it all. 

_Yes Ventus_

_Now you understand_

“We’re not like them,” Ventus murmurs quietly. He makes direct eye-contact with what looks like one of the lab technicians cowering behind his work station. Slowly, he lifts his hand, his fingers curling into a tight fist. 

_Weak foolish creatures_

_They never_

_Should have kept us from each other_

Ventus sees the laboratory equipment, scrutinises the utensils and tools that would look more at home in the Tower of London. He feels sick. He feels _angry._

They were _never_ going to let Van free. 

\- Not until they’d cut him up first. 

Finally, after all the chaos, there is no one left to confront him. From somewhere overhead a continuous alarm blares. Red beacons flash at intervals along the walls. Ventus knows he must hurry. 

Luckily, only one door remains unopened. Ventus pauses in front of it.

“Are there… more in there with you?” 

_No,_ Van says reassuringly. 

_With you closer_

_I am stronger_

Ventus draws in a deep breath. He holds it for a beat and then slowly lets it out. Carefully, he opens the door. 

On the other side is a large, high ceilinged room. Ventus finds himself looking down from above, standing on a metal platform that completely encircles the entire perimeter of the cavern-like space. True to his word, Van has ‘cleared’ the room of its occupants. Bodies are littered everywhere. 

And there, situated dead center in a sunken recess in the floor, is a large glass, egg-like chamber.

And inside it - 

\- Inside it is - 

“Van.” 

The suspended cloud of darkness within the chamber shimmers and moves within the confines of its prison, as if seeking him out - as if wanting to be closer. Ventus watches it curl in on itself before billowing outwards; tendrils of pure black stroke against the glass. 

_Ven,_ Van whispers to him softly. 

The emotion in that single utterance of his name has Ventus’ heart thundering away in his chest. He can barely believe this is real - that they’re finally face to face. 

Ventus throws himself forward, his hand scrabbling at the metal railing for balance. He follows the railing along until he reaches a set of stairs leading down towards the chamber. He takes them two at a time, the sound of his feet pounding against them lost beneath the constant wailing of the facility's alarm. 

He doesn't hesitate. As soon as he’s in reach, Ventus strikes out at a nearby control panel. A burst of dark energy sparks and crackles through the air.

The domed chamber in front of him slowly begins to open. 

The entity inside gathers itself and Ventus holds his breath. The shadowy mass of black spills out gleefully, rushing along the floor towards him. It circles around his ankles and licks up his calves, flows over his shoulders and curls around his neck. It plays with the ends of his hair and gently caresses his face. Throughout it all, all Ventus feels is an overwhelming sense of peace. 

_Now_

_With you here_

_I can take form_

The blackness swells and twists, morphing into an otherworldly type of armour. It paints itself over a strong, muscled torso, curving around defined arms and toned thighs. A pale face begins to appear. Full lips, a straight nose and sharp cheekbones. Sheer black hair frames familiar golden eyes.

Ventus feels himself go absolutely still. He can’t even gasp his astonishment. 

A strange, broken noise escapes him; the memories locked within his heart all begin to rush back. 

Slowly, he sinks to his knees. His eyes never leave the man standing in front of him.

“M-My Prince.” 

Dimly, he was aware of the tears streaking down his face. 

His memories - they’re an overwhelming mess, but he knows one thing for sure. The High Prince of his _home planet_ is his judge, jury and _executioner._

The Prince’s eyes widen before he too is following after Ventus. He falls clumsily to his knees, a look of desperation on his face. 

“Ven - Ventus, _no.”_

He reaches for Ventus, shuffles forward, but Ventus cowers away from him. All he feels is utter confusion. It was strictly forbidden for someone of high birth to touch someone so common. So, _why–_

“Ventus, just listen to me–” The Prince begs him, completely undeterred by Ventus’ look of horror. He chases after him, crowding into Ventus’ space. 

Gently but firmly, he presses both hands to Ventus’ cheeks. 

“I know it’s been a long time, but _keep_ remembering. Let it all come back… Don’t run from me.” 

Ventus, unable to look away from the Prince’s piercing eyes, begins to search his mind. A cascade of memories are all clamouring for attention. Every second they become more clear. 

When they came for him – when he’d been ‘chosen’, his parents had been bestowed a great honour. But Ventus had been so young – so very, very _young._ He couldn’t have known then that it would be the last time he ever saw them. 

He was taken to the palace and led to an extravagant room, where weak and feeble, lying in an ornate bed, Ventus met a boy that looked the same age as him. 

Standing there, in his commoner’s clothes, his face probably still a mess from the day’s work, he remembers he was riddled with a primal, instinctive fear. 

Because this could only be the young Prince Vanitas – sole heir to the throne of Nyxia – the fated possessor of the _Dark Gift._

The Oracles had foreseen this – that no one had ever been born with such magnitude of power before. It was prophesied he would bring peace to the entire known universe… that, or absolute ruin. 

But, all great power always comes with its own price. 

It was in that moment, staring into the blank, expressionless eyes of his prince, that Ventus finally understood his purpose. 

  
  


“Tell me, Ven,” the Prince whispers to him now. “What do you remember?” 

His thumbs brush back-and-forth soothingly along Ventus’ cheekbones. 

“I was your vessel.” Ventus croaks. 

“Yes, that’s it,” the Prince nods. “What else?” 

“I… but, they didn’t know. Our minds were _linked._ ” 

Recalling the years of loneliness left him breathless, but through all of the sadness and loss he had been cruelly subjected to, he had always had one, unwavering constant. 

Ventus looks up at the Prince, looks deep into his eyes. 

“We… were _friends.”_

 _No, more than that,_ his own mind whispers. _We… loved each other._

It takes Ventus by surprise, but he already knows it to be true.

The Prince - rather _Vanitas,_ grins at him, the joy of Ventus remembering clear on his face. Something sparks in his eyes, wicked and ravenous. They’re so close now they’re all but sharing one breath. 

“But then…” Ventus mumbles; the smile slipping from his face. “Then–”

  
  


The day of the Great Transference had been upon them. After years of only seeing the same four walls of his prison, with the sound of Prince Vanitas’ voice serving as his only comfort, Ventus had been brought to stand before the royal court. Amongst a crowd of nobility, and the King and Queen, he was led onto a high podium and then forced to his knees. Frightened, yet inwardly having the strength not to show it, Ventus had looked up at the intimidating young man standing, waiting in front of him. 

It was only when the man smiled at him had Ventus realised who he was. Prince Vanitas no longer resembled that sickly boy Ventus had met so many years ago. He was tall and strong now, and devastatingly handsome. 

Ventus too wondered how much he’d changed in that moment. Wondered if the Prince, who meant so much to him, admired the changes in him, as well. This was only their second meeting. The Prince stood there silently and drank him in, his eyes lingering on Ventus’ face and the golden mess of his hair before falling to his lips. 

“Are you ready?” Was all he said before all hell broke loose. Monsters – creatures of pure _darkness_ appeared all around them – rippling down the podium in droves, as quickly as they spawned. Already the nobility were screaming and scattering, a violent storm hung heavy in the sky above them, bringing the once peaceful ceremony to a terrifying end. 

Vanitas had taken his hand and urged him to run. Within all the confusion they would finally make their escape.

The next Ventus remembers is being ushered into one of the palace’s most advanced space-faring ships. The Prince followed him in briefly, his expression drawn and tense. 

“I promise I’ll come find you, as soon as this is all over.”

Ventus reached for him. 

“What about you?” 

The Prince only smiled. “I’ll be okay.” 

Ventus’ attention was sharply drawn to the Prince’s hand now innocently resting over his heart. 

“The Gift and your memories – I’ve locked them inside your heart. Now they won’t be able to find you.” 

“Wait, no.” Ventus gasped. But everything… felt so heavy. Everything around him was fading fast out of focus. This hadn’t been part of the plan. The only thing he could see was –

Vanitas held him close, crushing Ventus’ to him – for the first and _last_ time. 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

_“I love you...”_

  
  


Ventus blinks the memory away, the phantom weight of Vanitas’ arms around him still tingling along his skin. He looks up into golden eyes intently watching him – _waiting_ for all the locked away pieces to finish falling back into place. 

Ventus smiles, a small, clumsy laugh bubbling past his lips.

“Van… you’re actually _here_. You found me.” 

Vanitas laughs quietly, too. He knocks their foreheads together. He looks so fond. 

“There you are…” 

Vanitas leans forward, presses a lingering kiss to Ventus’ cheek. 

“...Sorry for the wait.” 

Ventus doesn’t let him get far. After so long, he’s done wasting time. He captures Vanitas’ lips with his own in a long, deep kiss. Vanitas startles but quickly melts into it. He buries one of his hands in Ventus’ hair. 

They break apart reluctantly, keeping close. Ventus whispers against Vanitas’ lips. 

“I’ve felt so _wrong_ here. I’ve missed you every day and I didn’t even know it.” 

Vanitas hushes him. 

“I know, but it’s all over now.”

Ventus can’t help kissing him again. “We’ll never be separated again.”

Vanitas closes his eyes – presses their foreheads together once more. 

“No, never.”

A loud noise from somewhere above them draws their attention. The metal walkway is all at once full of movement – armed soldiers in full riot gear rushing into the room. Within seconds they’re surrounded on all sides – a violent clash immensely imminent. 

But Vanitas and Ventus only have eyes for each other.

With an exaggerated sigh, Vanitas pulls Ventus to his feet. “I think it’s time we took our leave.” 

Around them, Vanitas’ creatures – the Unversed, are already bursting into existence. 

Ventus takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Now that his memories have returned, so too has his power. Tapping into his half of the Gift is like second nature. Inside him the darkness coalesces and expands outwards. His clothes melt away, replaced by a dark suit of armour similar to his other half’s. 

“Will we go home?” He asks, curious. 

Vanitas barks a laugh. He gives Ventus a Look, but it’s undoubtedly equal parts amused and affectionate. 

“Let’s just say home is wherever we want it to be.”

Ventus hums, but he doesn’t question him further. He feels so happy, so _complete_ that nothing could possibly upset him – not even the thought of losing his home planet. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot to fill me in on.” 

Vanitas takes his hand and grins at him. He looks completely at ease. The spark in his eyes is downright wicked. Together they face the onslaught of soldiers. 

“We're going to do wonderful things together, Ven.”

Vanitas squeezes his hand. Ventus squeezes back. He doesn’t let go. 

“Wonderfully, _terrible_ things.” 


End file.
